nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Website: www.worldtree.lo
oooooooo a interest in Norse Mythologly??? Yes I always liked the Norse better than the Greek or Romans. Marcus Villanova 00:08, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :It is interesting to see where mythologies that (almost) never touched differ and where they have the same topics, figures, etc. It tells a lot about how people (used to) think. @Percy: I also love how you copied The Comrade's style and than added the copyright. 06:55, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::it looks nice. what will this site be about? 07:07, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::at Marcus: you bet. Those vikings had cool unsayable names for gods with great stories and all. 07:14, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::I like Ragnarok. It makes seem judgement day like having a cup of tea with my aunt. 07:18, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Lovian social networking :). Percival E. Galahad 14:32, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I love it Love It! I shall use this site every day... lol Good job! Marcus Villanova 15:34, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm rather skeptical when it comes to social network sites like Twitter or Facebook. I'm very alone on that one, but I'm sure WorldTree will turn out fine. 15:41, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Professional . Looks as though people are already into blogging because of Worldtree =) 16:57, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Thank you. You don't mind me using the NCT news feed? Percival E. Galahad 16:59, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::That's okay. I'm glad you chose the right newspaper ;) 16:59, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I would have chosen the left newspaper instead. 07:13, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Potential This thing really has potential. You know, with some creativity, it could really become some sort of web community. I'd like that 15:23, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Congrattzzz with this initiative, this is what we need after some hard political battle! Very interesting althoug I'd prefer another main color, red perhaps Jon Johnson 22:15, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::No surprise . What is it sossies have with that darned color . 08:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::It has way more significance than blue. (But less than green in these days). 08:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::In my syllabus, I'm currently reading about hierarchy in color terms in languages. Did you know that when a language only has three basic color terms, it's always white, black and red? And to have terms for blue, there have to be words for white, black, red, green and yellow. Interesting thing! 08:55, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::That is because man originated from Africa and the commies should always be able to sing Ebony and Ivory. 09:01, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Haha. Nice lil theory . Why not become a linguist? ;) 09:04, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Because my theories are clearly politically inspired. 09:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It's like very interesting what you learn :p --> NOT Jon Johnson 09:12, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I once went to Dimitri's course of Art History . Not too dull, but Mannerism is not terribly exciting either. Parmigianino, Pontormo, Fiorentino: that stuff! -- 11:04, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::My lessons of economy are spectacular! We have a prof who has lived more then 3000 year according to all functions, posts, tasks and others he has fulfilled :p Jon Johnson 22:09, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Haha --> 'I was the first one to replace basic trade with a system of value representation' 11:24, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't get this one? But this one is awesome ->what is the definition of a scarce product Jon Johnson 13:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I believe my question was --> 'How extendable is the definition of a scarce product, could we like include sunlight?' (My joke was an answer on you saying the man lived for over 3000 years; I referred to the introduction of a monetary system) 05:40, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::: , Oh i see Jon Johnson 10:45, June 4, 2010 (UTC)